


Lollipop

by SinkingAnchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, It’s super short but it’s a WIP, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, WIP, am I supposed to put a bunch of tags here??, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingAnchor/pseuds/SinkingAnchor
Summary: They get in trouble but they go to town to get some sweets as of requested of dumbledore himself. They have an argumentHarry x draco cos why not?This is for my friend who also ship this lol
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> It is rlly short. Keep that in mind. Also, it is not the best.

“Potter-!” Draco cried and at the moment that Harry turned around, a billow of smoke spread across the floor. Any witch or wizard knew well enough that it was a hegdronagon’s smoke which was a fatal gas which could kill you in a matter of split seconds. Just before Harry could say anything, Draco grabbed his hands and dashed out of the room.   
Their fingers were intertwined and they were close enough to feel each other’s breath.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all I got so far. Thanks for reading and it will continue. I promise


End file.
